


Card V: The Heirophant

by mythtakenforastory



Series: Arcana [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry, Tarot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-15
Updated: 2013-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-11 22:09:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythtakenforastory/pseuds/mythtakenforastory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Heirophant: pity, patience, a guide</p>
            </blockquote>





	Card V: The Heirophant

Card V: The Hierophant

_Pity, patience, a guide_

Family: Brother

 

Right over left,

Day after night,

Why, oh why, aren’t I getting this right?!

 

Can you show me again, brother?

I’m sorry for taking so long.

I just can’t get it.

I’m frustrated, annoyed, and glaring-

Not at you.

 

Sorry, just…

How does this next part go?

 _And one…and…_ two _…and…_

There.

Now I…that…and…

Wait, what comes next?

Oh, right.

 

 _Aaaand…_ there!

Ta da!

Thanks, brother.

You’re the greatest.


End file.
